


that chaotic group chat fic

by kuhaperuna



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Road Trips, alternative universe, because why not, chaotic gays, they meet in a group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhaperuna/pseuds/kuhaperuna
Summary: Finn is bored all the time. Finn picks random numbers. Finn makes a group chat. Finn makes friends. Finn takes on a dangerous mission to smuggle a dog over state borders.
Relationships: Ingrid/Anders, Jacob "Jake" Hackerman/Original Character(s), Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. wassup fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> I just love group chat fics okay??? Also I don't know how America works so like don't kill me.
> 
> Sean's messages are underlined and on the right, the others on the left.

**Saturday 11:46PM**

**406 XXXX XXXX added you to a group: “wassup fuckers”**

**406 XXXX XXXX  
**hello strangers

**747 XXXX XXXX  
**what the fuck

**313 XXXX XXXX  
**WHAT THE FUCK

**279 XXXX XXXX  
**What is this?

^^^^

**406 XXXX XXXX  
**i def didn’t just pick random numbers and make a group chat :D  
we could all use a friend in this fucked up world so why not <3  
i’m finn btw

**210 XXXX XXXX  
**omg fun  
i’m cassidy!

**279 XXXX XXXX  
**I’m Ingrid :)  
Wait is this legal

uhhh hi i’m sean??

**702 XXXX XXXX  
**I’m Jake…

**313 XXXX XXXX  
**i’m not trusting ya’ll

**747 XXXX XXXX  
**me neither but fuck it i’m hannah

**finn**  
nice to meet ya’ll <3  
come on 313 don’t be a party pooper

**313**  
fine  
im not telling u my real name tho

**cassidy**   
yay

what should we call u then?

**313  
**i don’t fucking know  
ya’ll are the ones clowning

**finn  
**how dare u

**cassidy**  
hahahaha the clowning begins

**jake**   
What’s going on

**hannah**  
how about pennywise  
u know  
the clown

**cassidy**   
Y E S

**pennywise**  
fuck you guys.

**finn**   
LET’S DO INTRODUCTIONS

**hannah  
**we already did fuckface

**finn**  
:((((  
proper ones  
like how old u are, where u are from, what u do

**pennywise**  
yea and our social security numbers as well???

**finn  
**naturally  
no anyway  
hi i’m finn i’m 19 i smoke weed and i read and uhh that’s about it

**hannah**  
suddenly this all makes sense

i’m 17 and i'm in my school’s track team

**cassidy**   
oh we’ve got ourselves a jock here

lol not really  
still a loser

**cassidy**   
aren’t we all, baby boy <3  
i live in texas  
i just turned 18!!

oh congrats

**cassidy**   
thanks bby

**jake**   
I’m 20 and I live in Las Vegas

**finn**  
VEGAS, BABY!

**ingrid  
**My husband and I moved here from Sweden!  
We’ve lived here for a couple of years now :)  
Oh and I’m 26

**finn**   
damnnn why the fuck would anyone voluntarily move here tho lmao

**pennywise**   
amen to that

**hannah**   
jesus fuck i feel old  
i’m 28

**cassidy**   
HA BOOMER

**hannah**   
i’m literally a millennial

**cassidy**   
ok boomer XDDD

you did not just say ‘XDDD’  
i’m sorry i need to leave—

**cassidy**   
shut the fuck up it was ironic

Sean had expected a boring weekend at home, babysitting Daniel and maybe having Lyla over at some point to watch a movie. He had not expected to be added to a random group chat and meeting five new people all in one evening.

Yeah, it was shady at first, but Sean honestly doubted there was anything dangerous at play. (His dad would’ve made him delete the whole chat and block all the numbers because he was sceptical about anything to do with strangers on the Internet.) Throughout the weekend, he got to know the chat in between doing homework and making sure Daniel didn’t do anything too stupid.

He learned that Finn had indeed been high when he made the group chat, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone. Finn lived with his brothers and his dad was in jail for something to do with cars. He wanted to write a book but didn’t have the patience for it.

Unlike Finn, who seemed to be ready to tell his whole life story to a group of strangers, Penny and Hannah were more reserved. While Penny didn’t share anything about his personal life, he did talk about a couple of wild conspiracy theories that sounded almost believable. Hannah on the other hand preferred to snap at others rather than talk about herself.

Ingrid ran a business with her husband in California. They had a little coffee shop that sold all the latest hipster foods and drinks with a Nordic twist. She didn’t have much time to chat because they both worked all day long, but she did update them with pictures of their products during breaks. She was very proud of them.

Cassidy and Sean got along wonderfully. Her knowledge of both obscure and dank memes almost outdid Lyla’s, which was damn near impossible. Like Hannah, she didn’t talk about her own life much, but she quickly became the most active member of the group. If there was a notification from the chat, there was a 50% chance it was from her.

Jake sent the least messages, but he was without error always the first one to read the ones others sent. When he did send a message, it was usually short and with a smiley face, or a photo he had taken. He was very talented and it took just minutes to convince him to make an instagram for his photos.

On Monday Sean had a hard time keeping his phone in his pocket during math. It kept buzzing (Why hadn’t he turned off notifications?) and he was itching to check the messages. Fifteen minutes into the lesson he couldn’t help himself and discreetly did so.

**Monday 8:02AM**

**wassup fuckers**

**cass**   
omg   
p i c t u r e s

**hannah**   
What are you talking about

**cass  
**WE SHOULD TRADE PICTURES  
SELFIES  
WHATEVER  
I WANNA KNOW WHAT YA’LL LOOK LIKE

**hannah**   
most of us are at work or school

**cass**   
:((((

**jake**   
(image attached)

**cass**   
OMG  
JAKE  
CUTE  
SOFT  
I CANT

**jake**   
Thank you :)

**cass**   
(image attached)

**jake**   
You’re very pretty :)

**cass**   
thanks baby boy <33

**finn   
**(image attached)

**hannah**   
Finn why do you literally look like Cassidy

**cass**   
YOU’RE SO PRETTY

**finn**   
U TOO <3

**hannah**   
(image attached)  
i look like shit

**cass**   
YOU LITERALLY DONT  
YOU’RE SO HOT  
AND VALID  
DONT LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE

**finn**   
agreed   
seanie-boy ur next <33

i’m at scuba

**finn**   
what

**cass**   
baby boy i know you’re not skipping math to go to scuba lessons

**finn**   
how do u know he has math

**cass**   
bc he loves me

**finn**   
wait it was probs a typo  
hes at school

**cass**   
he better be

**finn**   
didn’t u drop out

**cass**   
shhh   
go to sleep

**penny**   
yes go the fuck to sleep   
why would anyone be awake at this hour

**hannah**   
people who work

**cass**   
you talk awfully much for a person who works

**penny  
**(image attached)

**cass**   
WOW  
you’re hot

**finn**   
i find myself agreeing with cass once again

**cass**   
thats bc i’m always right <3

**penny**   
thanks now go to sleep its well past ur bedtime

**Monday 8:57AM**

**wassup fuckers**

sorry teacher took my phone :(  
(image attached)

**finn**   
damn boy  
give a man some warning

lol sorry did my ugly mug offend ur eyes

**finn**   
BOY.  
don’t u dare  
ur cute :(

haha thanks

**cass**   
OH SHIT  
CUTE  
who’s that girl

that’s my friend lyla

**finn**   
friend or girlfriend ;))))

lol just a friend

Now that he wasn’t in class, Sean was able to look at the pictures properly. Jake’s had been taken by someone else, and he was sitting in a shitty diner booth. His eyes were heavy and tired and his shoulders slumped, but he was smiling warmly at whoever was behind the camera.

Cass’ photo had also been by another person and Sean’s initial thought was that she was gorgeous. She was sitting on some brick stairs with a guitar in her lap and a joint between her lips, purple dreads tied into a messy ponytail. She wore a much too big flannel, ripped jeans and a band shirt. (Sean couldn’t make out the name.) The flannel’s sleeves were rolled up and revealed several tattoos.

Finn did look a bit like Cass with his dreads, tattoos and piercings. He was in bed and grinning lazily at the camera. Something about the photo made Sean’s stomach jolt, but he didn’t have time to figure out his sexuality there and then. (Though, he had been procrastinating on it ever since he saw Ellery's big brother shirtless in third grade and felt that same jolt.)

Hannah’s was a simple selfie probably taken in what appeared to be the backseat of a car. Like Finn, she had several facial tattoos and like Jake, she looked very tired. She looked incredibly done with life.

Penny had tattoos and piercings as well. (Sean was starting to see a trend here; he wished he could look as cool.) He looked like he had just woken up, so Sean suspected he might have taken the selfie on the spot. He was giving the camera the finger.

“Your new friends are hot,” commented Lyla, who had been looking over his shoulder.

“I feel boring,” Sean said truthfully. Lyla punched him.

“You’re not boring! Who knows, maybe _they’re_ boring underneath all that ink and metal,” she scolded.

“Right,” Sean laughed.

“We’ll give you a cool haircut or something if it really bothers you,” Lyla said excitedly. “Or I could learn how to do stick and pokes!”

“I’m not letting you get anywhere near me with a needle,” Sean said immediately, “and besides, my dad would kill me if I got a tattoo.”

“He wouldn’t kill you, he’d just be disappointed,” Lyla pointed out.

“Same difference,” Sean answered. His phone buzzed again, and he unlocked it embarrassingly fast.

**wassup fuckers**

**cass   
**wait sean

yes?

**cass**   
omg   
you live in seattle right

…yes  
are u coming to murder me

**cass**   
lol obvs  
no there’s a band playing there in a couple of weeks  
and im going  
so!!! we could like  
meet up

sounds great

**finn**   
SEAN  
did no one ever tell u   
about the dangers of internet strangers  
lol that rhymed

u literally picked random numbers  
and made a groupchat

**finn**   
u wound me

**cass**   
you’re just jealous <33

**finn**   
why would i be jealous

**cass**   
bc i’m meeting sean first!!

**finn**   
shit u right

**cass**   
what if,,,  
hear me out,,,  
we all met up at some point  
together   
in an epic gamer meetup

**finn**   
i know i’m epic but there’s nothing epic abt u

**cass**   
:(((

sure

**ingrid  
**That sounds nice :)  
Also here’s me!  
(image attached)  
Sorry, I was working :(

ur so pretty!!

**cass**   
I SECOND THAT  
I’M GAY FOR YOU  
DROP YOUR HUSBAND

**ingrid  
**Haha thank you

i gotta go to class now  
bye lol

**ingrid  
**Study hard!

**cass**   
have fun baby boy

**finn**   
but not too much fun

**Friday 6:31PM** ****

**wassup fuckers**

hey guys  
i need some advice

**finn**  
girls, boys, anything in between  
finnegan is here for your troubles  
of both sexual and romantic kind

**hannah**   
Is that supposed to be a poem  
It doesn’t even fucking rhyme

**finn**   
it’s called contemporary poetry.

it’s not girl trouble  
or boy  
well technically it’s boy trouble  
because it’s about my brother  
and he’s a boy  
so

**hannah   
**Spit it out

he found a stray dog  
named her mushroom  
and decided we’ll keep it  
and dad’s not home  
and i don’t know what the fuck to do

**finn**   
is she cute? :D

(image attached)

**finn**   
omg keep her

**penny**   
what the fuck kind of a name is mushroom

**finn**   
like ur the one to talk  
acid tripping motherfucker

**penny**   
shut up

**hannah**   
You should probably call your dad

he’ll be fucking mad at me

**penny**   
why? it’s your brother who found the dog

because i’m older

**finn**   
damn not easy being a big bro is it

nope   
now daniel’s mad at me ffs

**penny**   
what did you do?

told him idk if we can keep her

**finn**   
i already told u  
fucking keep her  
she's adorable <33

dad is allergic

**jake**   
I could take her?  
We’ve been thinking of getting a dog :)

seriously???  
that’d be amazing  
it’d be good to know she’s in good hands  
i think i could borrow a car and drive to you?  
my dad’s away the whole weekend so

**jake**   
We could come meet you in the middle  
So the drive won’t be as long

that’d be great

**cass**   
OMG SEAN YOU’RE GOING ON A ROADTRIP  
HOW FUN

**Friday 7:02PM**

**wassup fuckers**

shit i can’t get a car

**cass**   
oh no D:

**finn**   
i mean i don’t have shit to do so  
i could drive there and pick up the dog

you’d do that???  
omg

**finn**   
anything to help little mushroom <33  
i could be there by tomorrow morning

**cass**   
WAIT  
is this a plot so you can meet sean first :(((

**finn**   
i’m literally just bored and wanna see a dog

**jake**   
Sounds like a plan to me :)

ur a lifesaver finn

**finn**   
alrighty, guess i’ll get going then <33

wait ur gonna drive the whole night???

**finn**   
like i said  
bored 

**cass**   
be careful :(((  
no texting and driving!!  
and no getting high and driving!!

**jake**   
And no drinking and driving :)

**finn**   
jesus ok


	2. mushroom is queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Sean smuggle a dog and are big dumbasses.

**mushroom is queen**

**Saturday 6:02AM** ********

**finn changed the group’s name to ‘mushroom is queen’**

**finn  
** be there in like half an hour <3  
had to take a quick nap

want coffee or breakfast or anything?

**finn  
** coffee would be a fucking delight

gotcha

Sean’s palms and back were sweating as he rummaged around his room to find his least smelly clothes. He wished he had asked Adam for advice because he had no idea what to do when meeting an Internet friend (Group chat friend? Number friend?) in real life for the first time. It’s not like it was a very typical way to meet one anyhow.

_Wait, aren’t you supposed to meet people like that in a public place at first? So you don’t, like, get murdered?_ he thought frantically. “You’re not a murderer, are you?” he typed in the group chat but there was no answer, so Finn must have continued the drive already.

For the next 25 minutes he kept busy by gathering Mushroom’s things (a blanket, two plastic bowls that he would need to replace before their dad got back and a crappy old tennis pall), tidying up the kitchen and living room, pouring himself and Daniel some cereal and making a big pot of strong coffee.

**mushroom is queen**

**Saturday 6:34AM**

**finn  
** i’m here babes  
found the right house on the first try :D

door’s unlocked

**finn**   
why do i feel like im walking into murder

why do i feel like i invited a murderer in

**finn**   
touche seanie-boy

**hannah**   
It’s spelled touché, asshat

**finn**   
shhh go back to sleep

**cass**   
WAIT FINN ARE YOU IN  
SHOW ME MY BABY BOYS  
AND BABY GIRL SHROOM <33

**finn**   
(image attached)  
(image attached)  
not taking a pic of daniel tho  
im not a creep lol

yes u are   
u took my pic without my permission   
that’s illegal bro

**finn**   
what u gon do about it bro  
arrest me bro

:(((  
bro  
(image attached)

**finn**   
iLLEGAL

**cass**   
aww ya’ll are cute

**jake**   
Aww Mushroom is cute :)

**finn**   
yES SHE IS

**finn**   
sean threw a lucky charms at me :(

**cass**   
a cereal or a marshmallow  
this is important

**finn**   
marshmallow

**cass**   
bro   
i think that counts as a proposal

**finn**   
b r o

i’m not marrying ur ass

**finn**   
</3

**cass**   
sean that’s cruel  
getting his hopes up like that

since when is a marshmallow a proposal

**cass**   
SPECIFICALLY lucky charms marshmallows  
since ancient greece my man

**hannah**   
Stop trolling

**cass**   
wow you know that word???  
truly a genius among boomers

**hannah**   
Shut the fuck up???

**cass**   
<333

finn is trying to steal daniel    
he’s charming him with his fortnite knowledge

**cass**   
LOL  
finn is an epic fork knife gamer

**hannah**   
Epic gamer moment

**cass**   
SHE SPEAKS GEN Z  
WE STAN A MULTILINGUAL QUEEN

**hannah**   
Fuck you

**finn**   
lmao daniel wants to come with me

**cass**   
PLS TAKE DANIEL AND SEAN  
FAMILY ROADTRIP

**finn**   
we shall negotiate

i can’t believe i’m doing this   
i’m gonna get murdered   
i’m gonna get daniel murdered

**finn**   
FAMILY ROAD TRIP TIME

**cass**   
REMEMBER TO SEND LOTS OF PICS

**ingrid**   
Be careful :o

(image attached)

**cass**   
IS THAT DANIEL AND SHROOM IN THE BACKSEAT  
PRECIOUS CONTENT

**hannah**   
Where are you meeting Jake?

reno    
we should be there before 8 btw

**jake**   
Ok :)  
We’ll be there!

**ingrid**   
You’ll be in Reno? :o  
That’s so close!  
We live in Sacramento :)

**cass**   
YA’LL SHOULD MEET UP

**ingrid**   
I’ll ask if Anders wants to see a dog :)  
He says yes!

**Hannah  
** Who would say no to seeing a dog??

**cass**   
this is so exciting

**hannah**   
You’re not even going to be there

**cass**   
IT’S STILL EXCITING

**Saturday 1:13PM**

**finn**   
(image attached)  
gas station break

**penny**  
why does gas station food look so good

**hannah**   
No it doesn’t wtf

**penny**  
it’s literally so good

**hannah**   
Are you high

**penny**  
no i just rly love gas station food

**finn**   
preach

**Saturday 1:24PM**

**finn**   
(image attached)  
my boy’s turn to drive  
pray for us

**cass**   
*praying hands emoji*

**Hannah**  
You could just  
Use the emoji

**cass**   
nah

**Saturday 6:37PM**

finn was driving    
and there was a deer on the road   
so i said DEER!!   
and he went   
“yes darling?”   
and we almost crashed   
im gonna drive the rest of the way

**finn**   
i’m tired ok :((

**hannah**   
That did not happen

**jake**   
Please be careful :(

**cass**   
are daniel and shroom okay???

**finn**   
yes they are okay cassidy  
but what about us  
what about the trauma we went through  
u dont care about us do u…

**cass**   
yea you’re right  
is sean okay???

**finn**   
thats just mean

**jake**   
Finn, are you okay?

**finn**   
T H A N KY O U  
yes im quite well thank u :)

**cass**   
smh my head

**hannah**   
That makes no sense

**cass**   
your mom makes no sense

**finn**   
your face makes no sense  
wow we do be sharing a single brain cell

**Saturday 7:48PM**

**finn**   
WE’RE HERE  
(image attached)  
LOOK WHO IT IS

**cass**   
OMG JAKE  
CUTE  
IS THAT YOUR BF

**jake**   
Yes :)

look who it is part 2   
(image attached)

**cass**   
INGRID YOUR HUBBY IS HOT

**penny**  
what are ya’ll doing

**ingrid**   
We’re going to eat waffles :)

**finn**   
can’t stay for long tho  
gotta take the kids home

**penny**  
wait is sean your son or your fiance

**cass**   
both

**penny**   
sounds like a porn but ok

literally ew

**finn**   
u wound me sean

**cass**   
smh my head kids these days   
stop texting while eating

fuck off

**Saturday 8:34PM**

**finn**   
i am caffeinated and ready to go

**cass**   
sure you shouldn’t like  
sleep

he napped whenever i drove   
and i’ll let him sleep at ours

**cass**   
won’t your dad get mad lmao

we’ll have to be sneaky lol   
he won’t be home until mon tho   
so should be ok

**cass**   
we stan rebellious teenagers

**jake**   
Have a safe trip home :)

u too!

“So… how come you were so eager to drive for two literal days just to help us smuggle a dog?” Sean asked at some point. Daniel was dozing off in the backseat and indie punk played quietly in the background.

“I was bored,” Finn said, shrugging.

“Right,” Sean said.

“It’s just,” Finn hesitated for a moment, “it’s boring over there, y’know? In the middle of nowhere with your brothers and single mom with your dad in jail, trying to make _something_ out of yourself but not even knowing what you wanna be.”

“I get it,” Sean said sympathetically.

“I really like books. I’ve been toying with the idea of writing one for years but whenever I start I end up dropping it after the first chapter,” Finn continued.

“Maybe you should… Join a writing class or something? You’d get feedback and learn all the tricks and everything,” Sean suggested. Finn snorted.

“Don’t have that kinda money. And it’s not like I could find one over there anyway,” Finn said.

“Why not move out? You’re an adult,” Sean pointed out.

“I just feel… I don’t know, responsible. Like I need to provide. Mom’s too depressed to work and my brothers aren’t exactly making big money,” Finn explained. His eyes were heavy and he had a soft frown on his face.

“They’re not your responsibility. You should be able to do what you want,” Sean said. Finn shrugged, and the conversation was over.

It was odd how well they had gotten along since morning. They bickered back and forth playfully just like in the group chat, made each other laugh so hard their bellies hurt and weren’t afraid of letting their arms brush in a diner booth. And on quiet moments, like when Sean was driving and Finn dozing off, or now when they were alone on the dark road, it was a comfortable silence.

Sean fell asleep listening to Finn tap the wheel along with the music and watching street lights flash by.

**mushroom is queen**

**Sunday 1:02AM**

**finn**  
(image attached)  
and he said he’d try to keep me awake  
i feel betrayed

**penny**   
really hoping you’re not texting and driving

**finn**   
lol  
no i’m just about to wake him up  
gotta catch a few z’s myself

fuck :(   
i was having a good dream

**penny**   
what were you dreaming about?

**finn**   
me probably <33

**Sunday 6:58AM**

**finn**   
HOME SWEET HOME

this isn’t ur home

**finn**   
ur home is where ur <3 is

**cass**   
go the fuck to sleep

**Sunday 3:08PM**

my sleep schedule is officially fucked

**finn**   
can we order pizza

ur literally right next to me   
u could just ask   
like   
in person

**finn**   
:(((

**hannah**   
Wait you slept together

**finn**   
no im on the floor :(

**Sunday 4:01PM**

(image attached)   
sweet jesus

**penny**   
why does cheap pizza look so good  
it’s so greasy   
and cheesy   
so fucking good

**hannah**   
Are you okay???

**penny**   
i just really love pizza

**Sunday 5:09PM**

(video attached)   
there he goes :(

**cass**   
oh no :(  
what a fun weekend tho

**jake**   
(image attached)  
Mushroom says hi :)

**cass**   
<333

**Sunday 9:52PM**

**finn**   
seanie-boy   
(image attached)  
u forgot ur hoodie in my car :o

…   
(image attached)   
u forgot ur flannel here

**cass**   
LMAO WTF  
ya’ll are fucking dumbasses

**finn**   
nah  
just rly sleep deprived

**penny**   
bet they did it on purpose

**cass**   
like so they’d have to see each other again???  
wow how romantic

wtf the fuck

**penny**   
it’s literally smth ppl do on dates

we just forgot

**penny**   
mayhaps it was subconscious,,,

**cass**   
gasp

fuck off???   
find a different otp   
it’s gross to ship irl ppl

**cass**   
:(

**Monday 7:48AM**

i didn’t have a clean hoodie    
so i kinda   
(image attached)   
hope u don’t mind

**finn**   
looks good lol  
i don’t mind

**cass**   
it’s fucking huge on you lmao

stop :(((

**cass**   
sean’s selfie game do be killing it tho  
what a king

are u kidding me   
there’s a blunt in the pocket lmaooo

**finn**   
oh shit forgot it was there  
u can have it lol

thanks man

**Monday 5:23PM**

dad asked me about the fucking flannel   
i panicked and said it’s lyla’s    
big dumb energy

**cass**   
lmaoooo  
big brain moment

speaking of lyla    
she invited me to a party    
and like,,,   
i’ve never been to like a big one   
what the fuck does one wear   
what the fuck does one do

**cass**   
you just  
wear clothes  
and have fun  
and mayhaps have fun without clothes  
;))))

fuck off

**cass**   
when is this party you speak of

friday

**cass**   
then you have plenty of time to freak out  
no worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short :( Group chat fics are obviously very heavy on dialogue and it's hard for me to write long chapters like that.


	3. Finn's Minecraft Harem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! :(

**mushroom is queen** ****

**Thursday 3:24AM** ****

**finn**   
do u ever think about how if there was a zombie apocalypse rn  
ppl would make zombie killing into like a tiktok trend

 **cass**   
???  
go to sleep

 **finn**   
‘5 Easy Ways To Pimp Your Baseball Bat’  
Number 4 Will Surprise You!

that’s actually true

**cass**   
there goes that zombie apocalypse au i’ve been writing

 **finn**   
HAHA U WRITE FANFICS  
WHAT IS THIS 2013

 **cass**   
like you don’t ever cry over drarry

 **finn**   
a true man cries over baggingshield

stop   
get some help   
go to sleep

**finn**   
ok loser

**Thursday 4:20AM**

**cass**   
420 BITCHESSSS

 **finn**   
4 2 0

 **penny**   
blaze it

GO. TO. SLEEP.

**Thursday 4:49AM**

**finn**   
six months of hardcore minecraft   
gone to waste   
because of a single creeper   
im actually crying   
(image attached)  
do u see these tears  
i cant believe this

 **penny**   
just don’t save and pick up where you left off

 **finn**   
GASP  
PENNY HOW DARE U EVEN SUGGEST—

 **cass**   
PENNY THATS CHEATING

 **penny**   
damn didn’t know it’s so serious

 **cass**   
omg   
we should have our own server

omg   
we should go the fuck to sleep

**cass**   
SHUT YOUR MOUTH THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS

 **finn**   
making one rn

 **cass**   
FINN YOU’RE A LEGEND

 **finn**   
sean wanna put ur minecraft bed next to mine

 **cass**   
sean be my minecraft gf

u lost ur chances when u decided to keep me awake

**cass**   
:((((

 **finn**   
ur cruel

UR THE ONES SPAMMING ME ON A SCHOOL NIGHT

**cass**   
:)

**Thursday 10:32AM**

kill me

**cass**   
no thanks   
but what’s up bae

i tripped and fell on a trash can   
in front of jenn murphy

**cass**   
who is this jenn murphy character you speak of

this girl from school    
she’s cool

**cass**   
sean you’re breaking our hearts

this is all ur fault

**penny**   
jafar

what

**penny**   
nothing

 **cass**   
MUSICAL REFERENCES

im sorry i gotta go  
i cant deal with any more theatre kids in my life

**penny**   
you gotta go when you gotta go

**You left the chat** ****

**finn added you to a group chat: mushroom is queen**

i will block u

**finn**   
nah u wont

**Thursday 4:32PM**

**jake**   
How do I get Minecraft?

 **cass**   
go to minecraft’s website  
buy the game  
and click the download link

 **jake**   
Thank you! :)

wait u were serious about the server

**cass**   
ofc!!  
come play with us sean

 **ingrid**   
Anders used to play!  
Can we add him to the server too? :)

 **cass**   
yes!  
everyone is welcome  
we do not discriminate on our server

 **hannah**   
Do I look like I have time to play video games

 **cass**   
hard to tell  
since   
you know  
i can’t see you

 **finn**   
everyone has to join the server  
or i’ll cry again

daniel has the game so i might as well

**finn changed the group’s name to Finn’s Minecraft Harem**

**hannah**   
Why am I still in this chat

 **jake**   
I have Minecraft now! :)  
What do you do in this game?

 **cass**   
punch trees

get blown up by creepers

**penny**   
abuse sheep

 **finn**   
that’s about it

lyla wants to join the server too   
god knows why

**cass**   
yes!!  
let's add her!!

 **jake  
** The sheep are so cute! :)

**Thursday 5:22PM**

**cass**   
I FINALLY FOUND DIAMONDS

 **penny**   
wtf i found some like 20min ago  
what took you so long girl

 **cass**   
what is this clownery  
there was literally  
one diamond block

 **finn**   
lmfao

 **cass**   
(image attached)  
omg  
who made that

 **finn**   
IS THAT A DICK

 **hannah**   
Finn are you seriously saying you didn’t make it

 **finn**   
i could never make one so beautifully crafted

that is a work of art

**finn**   
was it u

wtf no   
i’ve been lost in a mineshaft for the past fifteen minutes

**cass**   
aww

 **finn**   
the one under the village?

yea

**finn**   
damn good luck kid  
i died in there  
pls destroy the spawners

 **cass**   
YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THE SPAWNERS

 **finn**   
THERE ARE SPIDERS EVERYWHERE  
THE POISON KINDS  
SEAN DESTROY THEM

 **cass**   
don’t you dare

IM JUST TRYING TO GET OUT OF HERE   
i died

**penny**   
well that’s one way to get out

 **cass**   
loool sean tried to swim in lava

i lost my diamond pickaxe   
it was enchanted   
i hate this game

**Thursday 10:31PM**

**penny**   
I WAS JUST MAKING A STRIP MINE  
AND GUESS WHAT I FOUND

 **cass**   
your dignity?

 **finn**   
your mom?

 **penny**   
THE FUCKING  
THING  
WHERE YOU GO TO THE END

 **cass**   
OMG

 **finn**   
YOU LUCKY BASTARD YOU

 **hannah**   
What the actual fuck are you talking about

 **cass**   
PENNY FOUND THE END PORTAL

holy shit

**Friday 5:16PM**

i still don’t know what to wear   
h e l p

**cass**   
omg yea you have that party today

 **hannah**   
Damn a high school party  
Don’t miss those

:((((   
why are u not helping

**finn**   
i mean u still have my shirt  
u can’t get more stylish than that ;)

excuse u i look homeless in it

**finn**   
damn…  
don’t think i’ll ever recover from this roast

 **cass**   
just wear whatever you feel confident in!!

 **ingrid**   
Yeah, confidence is key!

have u met me   
what is this confidence u speak of

**cass**   
shhhhh  
it’ll be fine  
you’ll look handsome in whatever you wear!

**Friday 8:58PM**

i’m at the party   
there are so many ppl wtf

**finn**   
r u wearing my shirt ;))))))

no

**hannah**   
Yes you are

yes i am

**Friday 10:34PM**

**cass**   
PARTY BOY UPDATE  
ARE YOU PARTYING SAFELY

party hard not safe

**cass**   
that is not the energy we have in this household

 **penny**   
yes it is

 **cass**   
…  
yes it is

 **jake**   
Please party safely :(

**Friday 11:01PM**

(image attached)   
(image attached)   
(image attached)

**cass**   
we stan drunk selfies

 **hannah**   
What the fuck are you drinking

it’s    
idk   
alcohol

**finn**   
is this what the kids call responsible drinking

it is vodka   
andd    
juice?   
n soemthig else

**finn**   
pls don’t be drugged

nnno    
been drimkin just    
drikns   
amd water   
water is good for body

**penny**   
make sure to watch your drink

yiss    
i don’t let anyone near it   
at least   
lyla dosen’t   
lyla is so great   
(image attached)   
she’s so great n so pertty    
preytt   
pretty

**finn**   
awww do u have a crush on ur friend

nO   
she’s like   
a sister   
no   
but like a friend   
u know   
she’s my bestie   
also she’s gay

**cass  
** lyla said gay rights

wtf when did u talk   
oh   
it’s the meme   
i get it

**hannah**   
Why are you on your phone  
Kids these days I swear  
Go socialise   
Make out with the other teens  
Puke on someone  
Take blackmail photos

k boomer

**Friday 11:56PM**

lol lyla puked   
bc someone esle pukef

**penny**   
smh   
amateurs

**Saturday 1:11AM**

**finn**   
seanie-boy how are u doing over there

omw hoem

**cass**   
wait who’s driving

my dad

**penny**   
oh shit  
are you in trouble

kinda    
but nnt rly   
i told him thres a party   
with alchohol n shit   
n he said hed pick me n lyla up   
hes jst dissappointed bc im so drumk

**cass**   
we stan a cool dad

 **jake**   
Get home safely :)

**Saturday 11:44AM**

i hate my life

**cass**   
serves you right

finn i’m so sorry

**finn**   
???

there’s puke on ur shirt   
idk whose

**finn**   
lmao not the first time  
it’s ok

i’ll wash it

**Saturday 1:02PM**

dad won’t let me order pizza or anything   
i just want something greasy   
but he said he’s making a salad   
this is the worst day of my life

**cass**   
lmaoooo

 **hannah**   
If I ever have kids that’s how I’m punishing them for drinking

that’s literally child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i just make ya'll a minecraft server so we can all make dicks together? no? ok yea it was a bad idea anyway... unless? jk....... u n l e s s ?


End file.
